Heartbeat
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: "Setelah 4th berpisah, kini kita bertemu kembali. Kau berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan sangat pengertian. Tapi, kenapa selama satu bulan ini kita berdua harus tinggal di bawah atap yang sama?"/ Hari-hari Sakura dipenuhi dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Apa jadinya jika sepasang manusia berbeda gender tinggal bersama tanpa sebuah ikatan kekasih, melainkan hanya sebatas sahabat.
1. Chapter 1

"**Apa suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"**

"**Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi."**

"**Janji?"**

"**Janji!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HEARTBEAT © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Heartbeat [Chapter 1]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~4 Years Later~~**

**o*o**

**-At School-**

"Hei... Sakura! Musim panas nanti kau ada rencana apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau belajar, sebentar lagi ujian masuk Universitas," Jawab Sakura santai dan terkesan cuek.

"Heee? Kau mau belajar selama liburan musim panas nanti? Kau itu membosankan sekali!" Ejek salah satu teman Sakura –Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Musim panas tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali." Lagi-lagi Sakura menjawab dengan cuek dan ogah-ogahan.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada rencana mau liburan, Sakura-chan? Ke pantai misalnya. Kau tidak pulang ke kampung halamanmu, Konoha?" Gadis ketiga di sana ganti yang bertanya pada Sakura –Hinata.

"Tidak," Jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Hinata.

Ke dua gadis yang sedari tadi bergantian bertanya pada Sakura mulai terlihat kesal. Mereka berdua cenderung berisik dan bersemangat –mungkin ini lebih cenderung pada sifat Ino, sedangkan Sakura terkenal sebagai gadis yang sangat cuek dan pendiam.

"Bisa tidak kau sedikit menghilangkan sifatmu itu, Sakura?"

"Ha? Sifat apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti –masih tetap tak menatap pada si penanya.

"Uuukh! Sifatmu yang cuek dan tidak peduli itu! Dasar!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sifatku itu?"

"Karena sifatmu itu, kau susah didekati! Makanya selama kita SMA tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Ha? Aku kok yang tidak mau pacaran dengan mereka. Lagi pula, bagus kan jika tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarku. Anak laki-laki di sekolah ini tidak ada satupun yang menarik. Aku juga tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menolak mereka kalau ada yang nembak aku," Jawab Sakura membela sifatnya.

"Heehh... Jangan bilang kau masih menunggu 'orang itu'?"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah memerahnya dan memandang pada dua temannya itu.

"Eeeeh? Benarkah kau masih menunggu 'orang itu'? Aku tidak percaya! Sakura, kau sudah menunggunya selama empat tahun! Belum tentu orang itu juga menunggumu," Bentak Ino.

"Eeeh? Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dadanya berdebar dengan cepat.

Siswa-siswi yang berjalan melewati tempat Sakura dan ke dua temannya terheran-heran melihat wajah merona Sakura. Hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil! Sakura, siswi yang terkenal dengan wajah datar juga sifatnya yang cuek. Hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dan tiba-tiba saja, hari ini mereka melihat wajah Sakura tengah merona dan tampak malu-malu. Sontak, para siswa yang melihat sedikit terpesona dan terheran-heran.

Karena menyadari bahwa sekarang ini Sakura tengah menjadi pemandangan langka, reflek... Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan dari isi kelasnya.

"EEEEEEHHHH?" Teriak ke dua teman Sakura bersama –Ino dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-At Sakura's House-**

"Eh? Pintunya tidak terkunci. Apa aku lupa menguncinya tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah ya?" Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa lampu dapur menyala?" karena penasaran, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan memasuki dapur untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa lampu dapur menyala. "Apa Ayah dan Ibu datang?" Gumam Sakura.

"Sudah pulang? Okaeri!" Sambut suara berat seorang pria dari dapur setelah kehadiran Sakura disadari.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menyapukan penglihatannya ke seluruh isi dapur. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat seseorang di dalam dapurnya sedang memakai celemek masaknya sambil memegang salah satu alat masak. Reflek, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Si—siapa kau?!" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Eh... Aku—" Belum sempat laki-laki itu menjawab, Sakura sudah memotong dengan tuduhannya.

"–Kau pasti pencuri kan?! Atau kau buronan yang tengah menumpang di sini untuk bersembunyi! HEEEH! SIAPA KAU?! Jangan macam-macam padaku! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!" Ancam Sakura.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura meraih gagang telepon rumah yang ada di samping ranjangnya dan segera memencet nomor kepolisian.

Tuuuuuut –

"Halo, Kantor polisi!" Ucap Sakura setelah nada tunggu tersebut berhenti.

"**Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"** Tanya suara di seberang.

"Ya, Tolong aku! Di rumahku ada pen—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gagang teleponnya telah direbut paksa oleh pemilik tangan besar yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Heh! Berikan!" Teriak Sakura. Ia melompat-lompat meraih gagang telepon yang berada di atasnya, karena lelaki itu mengangkat gagang telepon itu ke atas untuk menghindari Sakura yang berusaha merebut kembali telepon itu.

"Tidak akan ku berikan! Kau tega sekali padaku, Sakura-chan!" Tolak lelaki tersebut setengah merengek.

Sakura tercengang lelaki asing di depannya ini mengenalnya. Ia tidak lagi berusaha menggapai gagang telepon yang masih di pegang orang di depannya ini. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia duduk di ranjangnya sedangkan orang asing tersebut menaruh gagang telepon Sakura pada telepon. Lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Sakura yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura beruntun pada lelaki asing itu.

Orang asing itu tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambut Sakura, "Eh... Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, Sakura-chan?"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku! Memangnya siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura sembari menepis tangan orang asing itu dari kepalanya.

"Hmm... kita kan pernah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi," Jawab lelaki di depan Sakura –masih dengan senyum lembut.

"Ha? Janji?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Iya! Janji," Jawabnya.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku berjanji! Masa' kau juga sih yang lupa, Sakura-chan?"

"Janji apa? Aku yang menyuruhmu berjanji? Memangnya kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan lelaki asing itu.

"Iya! Kau kan menyuruhku berjanji untuk bertemu lagi!"

"Eh? Memangnya kapan itu? Kok aku tidak ingat." Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi. "Ha? Tidak mungkin! Kau..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya, kita berjanji empat tahun lalu."

Seketika setelah lelaki itu mengucapkan bahwa mereka telah berjanji empat tahun yang lalu untuk bertemu kembali, Sakura menunduk dalam.

Berarti tidak salah lagi, Sakura! Dialah orang yang kau tunggu itu!

"Na... ruto?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca memandang lelaki di depannya itu.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia terseyum lebih lebar. Ia lega karena Sakura sudah mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Ta—tapi... Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Oh... Itu! Mulai hari ini sampai satu tahun ke depan, aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu!" Jawab Naruto riang. "Eh... Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Ayo makan dulu!" Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam mencerna jawaban dari Naruto.

'A—apa? Tinggal bersama selama satu tahun ke depan? Tinggal bersama? Berdua saja?' Batin Sakura tak percaya.

Dadanya berdebar-debar semakin keras. Ia tidak percaya. Orang yang selama empat tahun ini telah ia tunggu, kini sudah kembali. Dan sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama. Berdua saja! Itu artinya mereka akan sering bertemu. Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, ia harus senang atau malah sebaliknya.

"Kalau tiba-tiba begini... Aku belum siap," Ucap Sakura menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam pada ke dua lututnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Luhan EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang kau tunggu selama ini datang dan akan tinggal serumah denganmu?"**

"**Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati jika itu terjadi padaku."**

"**Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**

"**Bahagia."**

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena aku juga bahagia."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HEARTBEAT © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Heartbeat [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-Normal Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana masakanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar setelah Sakura mencoba masakannya.

"Enak," Jawab gadis itu tanpa memandang orang yang bertanya.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Menyantap makan malam yang sebelumnya telah dibuat oleh Naruto.

Tidak banyak perbincangan di antara mereka.

Sakura hanya berbicara jika Naruto menanyainya sesuatu –misalnya tadi tentang masakannya. Selebihnya, mereka hanya diam sambil tetap menyantap makanan yang telah tersaji.

"Aku sudah selasai. Terimakasih makanannya," Ucap Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan makannya.

Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, menuju ke tempat cucian piring dengan membawa serta piring bekas makanannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Susu?" Tanya Naruto, setelah Sakura kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan segelas susu putih di samping piring Naruto.

"Kau sudah tidak suka minum susu?" Sakura bertanya balik pada Naruto. Ia telah kembali duduk di bangku meja makan yang berseberangan dengan posisi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku masih menyukainya, tak ku sangka saja kalau kamu masih mengingatnya."

Naruto mulai meneguk susu tersebut hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya..." Sakura terdiam.

Mana mungkin aku tak mengingatnya, itu 'kan kesukaanmu, lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto tak membuka suaranya lagi, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, tangan kanannya menyangga wajahnya.

Ia mulai memperhatikan apa saja dari lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin dewasa," Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang telah ia perjuangkan agar terdengar datar, dalam hati, Sakura tengah menahan gejolak emosi saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Naruto tersenyum –kembali memandang Sakura.

"Usiaku sudah 27th, Saku. Aku sudah dewasa," Ucap Naruto singkat –masih dengan senyum lembut yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Dan semakin tampan," Naruto menambahkan.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, membawa serta piring bekas makannya ke tempat cucian piring.

"Taruh saja di situ, akan ku cuci." Sakura bangkit dari posisinya kemudian melangkah menuju Naruto berada –di depan tempat cuci piring.

Segera setelah sampai, Naruto memberi ruang di sampingnya untuk gadis itu.

Sakura mengenakan sarung tangan karet khusus untuk cuci piring.

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, ia mulai mencuci satu per satu piring-piring kotor.

Naruto hanya memandangi apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto beranjak dari samping Sakura.

Sakura kira bahwa lelaki itu kembali duduk di bangku meja makan. Ia menghela nafas panjang –lega, karena ia tidak akan merasa tidak nyaman seperti Naruto yang memandanginya tadi.

Grep

"Ehh..." Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Naruto menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura kemudian mengaitkan keduanya. Ia mendekap erat gadis itu dari belakang.

"Na... ru...," Panggil Sakura sedikit canggung.

Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan kala kepala lelaki tersebut berada di lehernya.

"Hmm..." Naruto hanya bergumam menyahuti panggilan Sakura.

"Eungghhh...," Lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan erangan halus dari bibirnya ketika Naruto mulai menyesap lehernya dari kanan.

Ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku dan sulit digerakkan.

Naruto kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari gadis yang tengah didekapnya itu, "Tubuhmu sangat wangi."

Kedua tangan Sakura yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan karet yang sekarang masih memegang piring dan spons penuh sabun itu terasa lemas.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sangat tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Naru... aku masih mencuci," Ucap Sakura sedikit tegas.

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Tubuh Sakura semakin panas kala Naruto tetap melakukan hal-hal tadi.

"Apa sudah ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu?" Tanya Naruto masih tetap menempelkan bibirnya di leher Sakura.

Beberapa ruam kemerahan telah muncul di leher itu.

"Enghh...," Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya erangan lembut yang terdengar.

"Baiklah, nanti saja jawabnya. Selesaikan mencucimu dulu, aku mau mandi." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari dapur.

Seketika itu pula, Sakura jatuh terduduk karena kakinya sudah terlalu lemas.

Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya –tak peduli dengan sarung tangan karet yang basah dan terlumuri sabun- agar tak menjerit histeris dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku, kau sedang apa? Keluarlah!" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura berkali-kali, namun sang pemilik sepertinya sedang tidak mau diganggu. Terbukti tak ada satupun tanggapan dari Sakura.

Setelah Sakura memastikan bahwa Naruto telah berada di kamar mandi, ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan cuciannya itu lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ia menguncinya dari dalam. Seketika itu pula, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya lalu membekap mulutnya dengan bantal. Ia berteriak sejadinya.

Kesal karena terus-terusan diacuhkan oleh Sakura, Naruto menyudahi aktifitasnya itu –mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar, tujuannya hanya mini market. Mungkin membeli beberapa cemilan, karena hampir tak ada makanan ringan sedikitpun di rumah Sakura.

Naruto memilih apa saja yang ingin ia beli. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia membawa belanjaannya di kasir.

Dengan santai, Naruto berjalan kembali ke rumah Sakura sembari menyesap rokoknya.

Ia tak menyangka akan membawa sekantung besar belanjaan. Padahal tadi ia yakin hanya membeli sedikit. Aneh, pikirnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Saat sampai di halaman rumah Sakura, ia berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pagar. Ia melihat dua gadis berada di halaman rumah.

Naruto melanjutkan membuka pagar lalu memutuskan untuk menanyai dua gadis tersebut, "Cari siapa?"

"KYAAAA!" teriak dua gadis itu karena terkejut melihat seorang pria dewasa di hadapan mereka.

Naruto ikut-ikutan terkejut dengan teriakan dua gadis itu, reflek, ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya beserta rokoknya dan mengangkat dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Haah! KAU SIAPA?!" tanya salah satu gadis yang bersurai pirang yang dikuncir kuda.

Naruto tetap menaikkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia seperti sedang ditangkap petugas saja. "Aku tinggal di sini, kalian siapa?"

"Haaaaahhh?!" Kedua gadis itu terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Anda tinggal di sini?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalian itu siapa? Ada perlu apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto, kini ia sudah menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang sesaat, "Maafkan kami, Paman! Kami berdua teman dari pemilik kediaman ini sebelumnya." Gadis bersurai ungu tua itu meminta maaf dengan takut-takut jika pria dewasa di hadapannya itu akan memarahi mereka. "Kami tidak tahu kalau dia sudah pindah, maafkan kami ya, Paman?"

"Tunggu dulu, maksud kalian itu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"I-iya," Jawab gadis bersurai ungu tersebut gugup.

"Oh... jadi kalian temannya Sakura-chan. Dia tidak pindah kok. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Namaku Naruto, aku sekarang tinggal di sini bersama Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Kedua gadis tersebut menganga dengan kedua mata mereka yang terbelalak mendengar jawaban dari pria di depan mereka itu.

Klek

Pintu utama terbuka, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu keluar dengan santainya, membawa sebuah buku yang terbuka disempitkan di tangan kanan –tampaknya ia sedang membaca, terbukti bahwa sekarang gadis itu memakai kaca mata baca yang lumayan besar.

"Eh... Ino... Hinata..." Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah berdiri di samping pria yang mulai sekarang sampai setahun ke depan akan tinggal serumah dengannya itu dengan ekspresi muka sama-sama terkejut –minus Naruto yang malah menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Ini temanmu datang," Ucap Naruto memberitahu pada Sakura.

"Ah... hahaa... Hai, Sakura-chan." Hinata tertawa garing karena belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Ino menatap tajam tepat pada Sakura yang masih terdiam.

Dengan tatapannya saja, Sakura tahu apa yang ingin Ino sampaikan dengan bahasa non-verbal tersebut –Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku! SEMUANYA!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Luhan EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Alhamdulillah banyak respon yang didapat dari FF ini. Terimakasih sudah RnR, maaf ya saya belum bisa membalas review kalian –saya tidak sempat.

Di chapter ini sudah jelas kan alasannya kenapa Sakura lupa sama wajahnya Naruto, ya karena Naruto udah semakin dewasa. Di sini Naruto usianya 27th dan Sakura baru 18th –masih SMA tahun terakhir. Kesannya emang aneh kalau berpisah Cuma 4th tapi Sakura lupa sama wajahnya Naruto, tapi insyaallah akan saya jabarin pelan-pelan di chapter ke depannya.

Dan sekarang, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Aku menunggunya... Aku selalu menunggunya kembali. Rasa rindu selalu ku tahan setiap kali bayanganmu hadir dalam benakku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat rindu."**

"**Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui sekarang?"**

"**Aku hanya ingin tahu... apakah dia juga merindukanku?"**

"**Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri. Apa perasaanmu padanya masih sama seperti dulu ataukah sudah berubah?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HEARTBEAT © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Heartbeat [Chapter 3]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Nokia 7610, uzuuchi007, , itanatsu, , yassir2374, , , **Achiles, Mina Jasmine, KV-7, NS, **Kumada Chiyu, Ksatria Kegelapan, Kitsune Riku11, Gray Areader, Luca Marvell, Riela nacan,** Nagasaki, Kimi-chan, Soputan, **server 59, **ZeeMe, **MAGENZ, **Cindy elhy, ino-chan, **afifahfebri235,** Guest. [Maaf jika ada yang gak ku cantumkan]

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-Normal Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi adalah hari yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai hari yang paling Sakura benci. Ia memiliki pemikiran bahwa hari senin adalah hari yang memotong liburannya.

Sekolah yang tak ada liburnya dari senin sampai sabtu dan hanya diberi jeda istirahat selama satu hari yaitu hari minggu. Dan ia harus kembali pada kegiatan yang membosankan selama enam hari.

Masuk pukul tujuh pagi dan pulang pukul empat sore. Ditambah dengan bimbingan belajar yang diikutinya setiap sepulang sekolah. Sampai rumah, Sakura pulang hampir selalu tepat pukul delapan malam.

Hari-hari yang datar dan membosankan. Namun, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Belajar dan terus belajar.

Demi meraih cita-cita yang ingin dicapainya. Apapun demi membahagiakan orang tuanya. Toh ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir jika hal tersebut bukan hanya untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya saja, ini juga untuk masa depannya.

Setiap hari pulang malam sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Namun, selalu terasa kosong dalam hatinya.

Tak ada yang menyambutnya pulang.

Hidup sendiri kadang bisa jadi menyenangkan bagi siapa saja. Ingin melakukan apa saja tak akan ada yang menegur atau memarahi. Namun, bukan berarti hal tersebut akan selalu menyenangkan.

Lama-lama, rasa kesepian dan kesendirian akan menjadi teman setiamu. Tak ada teman berbagi, tak ada teman bicara.

Dan Sakura cukup mengenal bagaimana rasa kesepian itu hadir sebagai teman kesehariannya.

Semenjak Naruto datang dan tinggal di rumahnya, awalnya ia merasa cukup tak nyaman. Karena ia sudah biasa tinggal sendiri, ia sedikit aneh karena harus tinggal dengan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba. Pasalnya orang tua Sakura tak memberitahu apapun tentang hal tersebut.

Walaupun Naruto bukan orang baginya, tapi tetap saja hal tersebut terasa janggal. Selama 18th hidupnya, ia belum pernah tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki selain Ayahnya –tentu saja.

Namun, mungkin dengan kedatangan Naruto di rumahnya akan membuat hatinya kembali hangat. Dan secara otomatis menggeser teman setianya. Rasa kesepian dan sendirian akan mulai lenyap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Istirahat pertama telah dimulai. Waktu lima belas menit untuk istirahat tak disia-siakan oleh para siswa untuk segera menyantap bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Sakura, Ten ten, Ino dan Hinata menggabungkan meja masing-masing menjadi satu. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan bekal masing-masing yang bertengger di meja.

"Selamat makan!" ucap ke empat gadis tersebut. Mereka mulai menyantap bekal masing-masing.

Memang sudah sifat dasarnya yang tak bisa tenang –mungkin, Ino membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Sakura," panggil Ino.

Sakura hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau tinggal dengan seorang pria di rumahmu. Kau hebat!" Ino menyeringai lebar.

Ten ten tak terkejut dengan ucapan Ino. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari mulut Ino sendiri yang menceritakan peristiwa mengejutkan di rumah Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak percaya," jawab Sakura malas, ia mempercepat tempo makannya. Dalam hitungan menit, ia telah menandaskan isi kotak bekalnya.

"Terimakasih makanannya." Sakura memberesi bekalnya dan meminum air yang dibawanya.

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kita juga segera menghabiskan bekal kita. Tiga menit lagi bel." Hinata memperingati. Ia mempercepat tempo makannya. Ten ten dan Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan tepat tiga menit bel berbunyi. Mereka mengembalikan posisi meja masing-masing seperti semula. Pelajaran dimulai kembali.

Sakura mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Pasalnya Ino tidak jadi melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Ia sangat bersyukur saat Ino ingin melanjutkannya, guru mereka telah hadir. Akhrinya Ino terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang sepi seperti biasa sepulang les. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan salam saat pulang. Karena tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Namun, kali ini beda.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Naruto dengan suara yang keras dari dapur.

Ada yang menyambutnya di rumah.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Di sana dapat ia lihat di meja makan telah tersedia beberapa macam makanan yang telah matang. Aroma lezat memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang memberikan senyum merekah untuknya.

"Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam." Sakura mengangguk dan lekas menuju kamarnya kembali.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura kembali ke dapur dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi pada meja makan. Naruto sudah menduduki kursi seberangnya.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura menyiapkan nasi untuk mereka pada mangkuk. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura. Tatapannya melembut, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura kala Naruto menatapnya lama.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Mereka menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Rasa canggung sangat terasa kala itu. Keduanya tak bersuara sampai selesai makan.

Setelah makan malam, Sakura segera memberesi meja makan dan juga mencuci semua peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memeriksa tugas-tugas yang sekiranya belum beres menurutnya. Namun, suara ketukan pintu yang berbunyi beberapa kali menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto dari luar dengan suara lembut.

Sakura berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Naruto tersenyum dan Sakura memberi jalan untuknya masuk.

"Permisi," ucap Naruto saat ia memasuki kamar Sakura.

Sakura menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Naruto masih berdiri melihat-lihat isi kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Sakura yang terbilang luas itu terdapat dua lemari, rak buku yang lebarnya satu bagian sekat dinding sekitar 1,5 meter untuk koleksi semua buku Sakura –kamarnya sudah seperti perpustakaan menurut Naruto, ranjang berukuran sedang namun cukup jika dipakai untuk dua sampai tiga orang –jika tubuhnya kecil mungkin muat, lalu ada meja belajar dengan lampu meja, kemudian di tengah ruangan terdapat meja rendah yang berada di atas karpet bulu. Nuansanya sangat girly. Sebagian besar didominasi dengan warna merah dan merah muda juga hijau. Sangat Sakura –pikir Naruto.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang masih asyik melihat-lihat kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Belum pernah masuk kamar seorang gadis ya?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto berbalik dan memandang Sakura, ia melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau ku bilang aku sudah beberapa kali masuk ke kamar wanita. Dan pastinya mereka yang mengundangku masuk ke kamar mereka," jawab Naruto panjang.

Sakura berdecih lalu berkata, "Oh... Hebat."

"Eeeh... Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto mengejek. Kemudian ia duduk di atas karpet bulu dan menyanggakan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja rendah tersebut.

Sakura mengikuti duduk di seberang Naruto, ia membuka beberapa bungkus makanan ringan. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto langsung mengambil beberapa dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sakura singkat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja," jawabnya.

Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar pada pipi Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya saling meremas. Ia gugup bukan main.

"Kau masih mencintaiku 'kan, Saku?" tanya Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia masih menundukkan wajahnya guna menghindar dari tatapan Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar telah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dan memeluknya erat. Naruto ternyata telah berpindah di belakangnya.

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. Seakan jika ia melonggarkan tangannya nanti gadis bersurai merah muda sepinggang itu akan lepas dan hilang.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura. Memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyesap wangi yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Wangi bunga saat pertama kali mekar. Khas sekali dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku ya?" Sakura menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura disertai dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua mata hijau indahnya.

"Hhhh..." Naruto menghela napas.

"Maaf karena aku pergi terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun." Sakura menjawab dengan lirih. Suaranya pelan sekali.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto lembut. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar mengahadapnya.

"Sudah... jangan menangis! Kau kelihatan semakin jelak kalau menangis!" Naruto mengusap pelan air mata Sakura lalu mencium keningnya lama.

"Hiks... aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun!" Kali ini Sakura-lah yang memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Naruto pun membalasnya.

Sakura menangis sampai puas dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia sangat lega karena ternyata Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan.

Setelah Sakura sudah tenang dan tak menangis lagi, Naruto sedikit menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya lalu menuntun Sakura agar ia mendongak.

Wajah Sakura yang memerah merona dan kedua bola mata bening yang indah yang sayu. Juga bibirnya yang memerah dan basah yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh sajian yang sangat indah.

"Cantik." Hanya satu kata yang Naruto mampu ucapkan saat melihat Sakura di depannya.

Pelan-pelan Naruto menurunkan wajahnya menuju Sakura. Tak berapa lama, bibir keduanya telah menyatu. Saling bertautan dan saling merasa.

Rasanya masih sama seperti terakhir Naruto mencium Sakura. Saat sebelum mereka berpisah. Rasa manis yang sangat mendominasi dari bibir Sakura yang paling ia sukai.

Ciuman yang lembut. Mereka saling melumat saling menghisap dan saling mengecap.

Kedua tangan Sakura telah melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Naruto menaikkan tangan kirinya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepala Sakura. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di pipi Sakura.

Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah keduanya mulai bertautan. Karena ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tak susah bagi Sakura untuk mengimbangi Naruto. Karena kebutuhan akan pasokan udara, Naruto dengan tak rela melepas tautan mereka.

Sakura menghirup udara dengan rakus. Ia meraup dengan tergesa-gesa udara yang ada, guna mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa mengecil. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya memanas hanya karena ciuman tadi.

"Belum," Naruto kembali menautkan bibir keduanya.

"Nghh..." erangan kecil keluar dari Sakura.

Sentuhan-sentuhan bibir mereka terasa mengalir dengan alami. Kedua tangan Sakura naik pada pundak Naruto, melingkar pada lehernya. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Berusaha merasakan dan mengecap apa saja yang ada di kedua goa lembab milik masing-masing.

Mengajak bermain lidah milik Sakura. Saling bertukar saliva, saling menggigit, saling melumat. Tampaknya Naruto yang lebih mendominasi. Namun, Sakura mencoba untuk dapat mengimbangi permainan pasangannya. Ia tidak ingin hanya dia saja yang puas, Naruto pun juga harus puas.

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak. Sebelah kanan tetap memegangi pinggang Sakura. Tangan kiri Naruto mulai menyibak kaos yang dikenakan Sakura dari belakang. Mengelus punggung Sakura.

Bagaikan tersengat ratusan ribu volt berkekuatan tinggi. Tubuh Sakura mulai menegang merasakan pergerakan tangan Naruto di punggungnya. Panas di tubuhnya semakin terasa membakar.

Mungkin malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang bagi mereka berdua. Saling melepas rindu dan rasa yang ditahan sekian lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Halo semua... maaf ya, aku updatenya lama. Karena berbagai hal yang tidak memungkinkanku untuk update jadi terpaksa ku undur terus. Hehee... maaf ya kalo pendek, takutnya kalo panjang nanti banyak reader yang bosen terus males baca.

Sekian dariku, semoga karyaku menginspirasi dan bermanfaat. Wassalamu'alaikum!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**HEARTBEAT © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Heartbeat [Chapter 4]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Shoujo, ****Slice of Life**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for any reasons)**

**Main Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Special Thanks to:** ALL READER, ARIGATOU!

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-Normal Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku jugs mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Sakura menarik lebih dalam ciuman mereka, hingga tak terasa tubuh Sakura telah berbaring dengan Naruto berada di atasnya. Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Da—dapatkah kita bersama-sama hingga besok?"

Naruto tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia tersenyum kemudian mencium puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya dengan suara serak dan berat.

Naruto kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi sengatan listrik itu kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuh keduanya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memanas hingga ke pusat dirinya. Naruto membuka paha Sakura dan mengambil tempat di antaranya.

Sakura dapat merasakan ereksi Naruto yang keras padanya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama terbakar gairah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa takut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Naruto menyadarinya, ciuman Sakura tak lagi sama seperti tadi. Naruto melepaskan tautan mereka dan menjauhkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Sakura, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar beserta tubuhnya dan ada sedikit air mata di ujung matanya yang tertutup. Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sakura ketakutan.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengecup kedua mata lalu puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura merasakannya, ia membuka matanya dan masih melihat senyuman tulus pada bibir Naruto yang tertarik ke atas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap," ucap Naruto.

Sakura menyesal telah membuat Naruto kecewa, "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku—aku hanya malu."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, Sakura. Kau bukannya malu, kau takut."

"Aku tidak takut, Naruto-kun!" Tegas Sakura dengan suara meninggi namun bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto bangkit dari posisi menindih Sakura dan tertawa keras. Sakura ikut bangun dan mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap sebal pada Naruto yang terus menertawakannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Bodoh?!" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti tertawa walaupun raut geli masih bertengger pada wajahnya, "Maaf... maaf... tubuhmu gemetaran dan juga kau menangis. Mana mungkin kau tidak takut? Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku bisa menunggu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tak apa-apa sekarang. Aku sudah tak takut."

Naruto mengusap pelan mahkota merah muda milik Sakura, "Sakura-chan, aku tak akan menyentuhmu."

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia merasa Naruto telah menolaknya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto dan lama-kelamaan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Naruto menduga bahwa Sakura kembali menangis.

Naruto mendekat pada Sakura kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis merah muda itu dari belakang.

"Dasar cengeng! Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura!"

Sakura sesenggukan menjawabnya dengan suara parau, "Apa?"

Naruto menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Sakura. Menghirup aroma wangi stroberi dari sampo yang dipakai Sakura.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyentuhmu lebih sebelum kau tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa," ucap Naruto.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Naruto, "Jadi maksudmu aku ini masih anak-anak?!" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura-chan, kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu sangat egois?"

Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat ejekan Naruto kepadanya. Ia hendak berdiri namun Naruto mencegahnya dengan memerangkap Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku juga? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?" Naruto menyerang Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua pertanyaanmu itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seolah-olah sedang mengolokku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" jawab Sakura sedikit terengah karena terlalu cepat berbicara.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena Sakura mulai meronta meminta dilepaskan. Ia menggigit cuping telinga Sakura pelan. Menimbulkan sensasi panas yang kembali menjalari tubuh Sakura hingga menuju pusat dirinya.

Sakura dapat merasakan kembali ereksi Naruto yang telah mengeras pada tubuh belakangnya yang menempel pada lelaki itu. Tangan Naruto menyusup ke dalam baju Sakura, mengelus perut datar Sakura dengan pola-pola melingkar. Membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak membuat suara-suara yang menurutnya memalukan.

"Sakura-chan, kau bisa merasakan itu 'kan? Taukah kau bagaimana dampak dari sentuhan darimu? Kau sangat menyiksaku," ucap Naruto yang dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sakura-chan, kau itu sangat manis, harum, menggoda dan juga panas. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga selama ini?"

"Naru—" Sakura tak jadi melenjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto kembali menggigit gadis itu, namun kali ini di lehernya.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu," ucap Naruto yang kembali dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sakura-chan, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku –Ehm, tentu saja setelah orang tuaku. Aku tidak mungkin ingin merusak apalagi menghancurkan milikku yang paling berharga. Dengan keadaan kita sekarang, aku dengan mudah melakukan hal yang paling aku tahan selama ini padamu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa tinggal bersama denganmu sekarang tanpa beberapa syarat dan perjanjian dengan orang tuamu. Ayahmu bahkan sempat memaki dan hampir menghajarku saat aku memberitahu mereka tentang rencana itu, yeah... aku bersyukur saat itu ada Ibumu mencegahnya. Jadi, Sakura-chan, kesimpulan dari penjelasanku tadi adalah aku harus menghormatimu dan memperlakukanmu sebagai lawan jenis secara normal dan bersih, kau pasti mengerti maksudku 'kan? Lagipula aku juga ingin memegang janjiku pada orang tuamu. Yeah, aku cukup menunggu sampai kau lulus SMA lalu menikahimu," Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya dan menunggu tanggapan dari gadis muda dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi kau meminta izin orang tuaku?" Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan, "Lalu kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau kau akan datang?"

"Aku yang melarang mereka," jawab Naruto santai.

"Kenapa kau melarang mereka? Itu tidak adil! Setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit bersiap-siap," Naruto mendengus geli mendengar kalimat Sakura serta omelan-omelannya.

"Ku pikir kau masih menyukai kejutan," Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Yeah, tentu saja aku masih menyukainya. Tapi tetap saja itu sedikit menyebalkan," Naruto kembali terkikik geli.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan aku datang?" Sakura diam beberapa saat, ia menunduk kemudian mengangguk. Senyum semakin mengembang di bibir Naruto.

"Eum, aku harus memeriksa tugas-tugasku," ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto tahu jika gadis merah muda itu membutuhkan waktu sendiri, maka dari itu dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Meninggalkan gadis pemilik mata hijau alami itu tertegun mendapatkan sentuhan ringan namun berdaya seribu volt pada tubuhnya hingga membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut!" seru Naruto dari luar.

Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis berhelaian merah muda sepinggang itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ranjang kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal seraya berteriak.

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan Sakura walau tak terlalu kentara, ia tahu jika gadis itu meredam teriakannya pada bantal. Hal tersebut mengundang tawa renyah pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu.

Naruto masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar sang gadis pemilik hatinya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar keras saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu di dalam ruangan di belakang punggungnya. Pemuda pirang itu menyentuh dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas detak demi detak yang cukup keras terasa.

"Bodoh! Tadi itu hampir saja," ucapnya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruang pribadi milik gadis pemilik aroma memabukkan itu.

"Ku pikir aku harus mandi dulu sebelum tidur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya seraya melotot pada Sakura yang kini menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?" gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu melirik pada dua temannya selain Ino yang juga tengah bergabung untuk istirahat makan siang di kelas, Hinata dan Tenten yang balik meliriknya tak mengerti kemudian kembali menatap mata biru milik sahabat pirangnya.

"Ayolah, hari ini kau kelewat cerah, Sakura! Pasti ada yang terjadi 'kan?" Ino mengibaskan tangan kanannya dua kali kemudian menatap penuh curiga pada Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata penasaran milik Ino yang menuntut. Rona merah mulai menjalar pada wajahnya, hal tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan tajam sang ratu gosip, Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?! Cepat ceritakan pada kami!" dengan semena-mena, gadis pirang itu memerintah Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian," ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" pertanyaan itu keluar secara bersamaan dari mulut Ino dan Tenten. Sedangkan Hinata masih tetap diam memperhatikan Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Karena sangat memalukan. Aku ingin melupakannya,"

Ino menyeringai. Ia terlalu mengenal Sakura. Gadis pirang itu tahu bahwa Sakura pasti terlibat hal yang menarik sekaligus memalukan seperti katanya tadi. Dan hal yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura itu sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengatakannya, Sakura. Mungkin itu memang bukanlah hal yang menarik," Ino menutup kotak bekalnya kemudian meminum susu kotaknya dari sedotan tanpa menatap gadis merah muda itu.

Hinata dan Tenten menatap Ino kecewa. Mereka berdua tak dapat melakukan apa-apa jika Ino telah menyerah. Padahal mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Ino kemudian tersenyum lebar pada gadis pirang itu. Ino adalah sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya dibandingkan dua sahabatnya yang lain. Ino sangat tahu kalau tak akan ada gunanya memaksa Sakura bercerita jika gadis merah muda itu tak ingin menceritakannya.

Maka untuk mengurangi kedongkolan Ino, Sakura menyuapkan telur gulungnya pada Ino yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata biru gadis itu.

"Kau menyuapku?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku menyuapimu," jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Issh... menyuap dengan menyuapi itu beda, Sakura," Ino membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan telur gulung Sakura masuk ke dalam mulutnya utuh.

"Bukankah itu sama saja," jawab Sakura pura-pura tak tahu.

"Tidak, itu berbeda. Kalau menyuap itu kau menyogok namanya," Ino tetap bersikeras.

"Terserah," jawab Sakura tanpa beban.

Ia melempar senyum pada Hinata dan Tenten yang sekarang sudah membereskan kotak bekal mereka. Sakura ikut memberesi kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong isinya kemudian meminum susu kotaknya yang sama dengan milik Ino.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Kemarin Shika menanyakan tentangmu lagi," Ino menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja dan menyangga dagunya. Ia menatap Sakura datar.

"Apa yang dia tanyakan?" Sakura tak terbiasa membicarakan tentang laki-laki. Walaupun Ino dan Tenten suka berbincang tentang laki-laki, tak berarti dia juga suka dengan topik lawan jenis.

"Dia hanya menanyakan tentang apa yang kau sukai. Sepertinya dia berencana menyatakan perasaannya padamu," Sakura paling tak suka jika Ino mulai berbicara tentang segala hal yang menyangkut masalah asmara.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau abaikan saja jika ada yang bertanya tentang hal-hal seperti itu padamu. Bukannya aku sok jual mahal atau apa, tapi aku hanya berpikir lebih baik orang itu menanyakan hal seperti itu langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Lagipula kau sendiri tidak mendapatkan untung apapun," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Kau benar. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mau menjawab apa saja yang ingin ditanyakan Shika tentangmu. Maaf ya, Sakura. Kau jadi merasa tak nyaman begini," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah beberapa kali pada Ino.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Santai saja,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan ke dapur dengan handuk kecil di lehernya kemudian mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya. Ia meminumnya hingga tak tersisa setetespun. Tubuhnya sudah kembali segar setelah mandi air dingin yang menyejukkan sepulang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja yang juga merupakan perusahaan milik Ayahnya yang sampai sekarang dipimpin sendiri oleh si pemilik.

Naruto merupakan pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Namikaze yang berkecimpung di dunia perhotelan dan pariwisata internasional. Ia memang masih belum secara resmi mewarisi itu semua tetapi kedudukannya di perusahaan sudah setara dengan CEO.

Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut melangkah dari dapur menuju ruang pribadinya yang sekarang ditempati oleh dirinya dalam rumah mungil milik keluarga Haruno. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran sedang.

Matanya terpejam beberapa saat kemudian terbuka lagi. Tangan kanannya meraih benda persegi panjang elektronik yaitu ponsel. Ia membuka e-mail pribadi yang dikhususkannya untuk urusan bisnis kemudian segera memeriksa beberapa e-mail baru yang kebanyakan berasal dari beberapa kolega perusahaan yang mengajukan kerjasama. Ia mendesah pelan karena bosan dengan isi e-mail tersebut yang kebanyakan berisi hampir sama.

Naruto keluar dari situs online dan memilih untuk membuka galeri. Membuka salah satu folder yang paling sering ia kunjungi dengan urutan paling atas sendiri. Lebih dari seribu gambar dengan objek yang sama memenuhi folder tersebut.

Objek yang sekarang hidup dengannya di dalam satu rumah. Seorang gadis yang masih menduduki sekolah menengah atas pemilik kamar tidur yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya.

Gadis delapan belas tahun yang sekarang sangat feminin dan semakin manis. Gadis musim seminya. Pemilik surai merah muda panjang yang halus dan harum serta mata hijau yang sangat jernih. Gadis kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang semakin memesonanya begitu dalam.

Sakura kecilnya. Sakura cinta pertamanya. Sakura gadisnya. Sakura miliknya.

Gadis kecil yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan saat ia harus mulai bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya yang ada di Amerika setelah lulus kuliah di Jepang. Ia ingat sekali waktu itu dirinya sama sekali tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada Sakura yang masih berusia empat belas tahun dan dirinya sendiri telah menginjak usia dua puluh tiga tahun.

Setelah dua hari keberangkatannya ke Amerika, ia dikabari oleh kakak Sakura yaitu Sasori yang juga berada di Amerika kalau adiknya masuk rumah sakit. Sasori bilang kalau Sakura tak berhenti menangis karena ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sakura akhirnya terkena demam tinggi sekaligus alergi dinginnya kambuh.

Ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan hal itu. Dan ia juga mengerti kenapa gadis itu melupakan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin dilupakan karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sedari kecil. Karena demam tinggi Sakura, gadis itu melupakan beberapa hal yang menyedihkan termasuk Naruto. Ia sangat menyesal dulu karena meninggalkan gadis itu.

Naruto berjanji dalam hati kalau ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Itulah janji seumur hidupnya.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak berpacaran. Naruto tidak pernah mengajak Sakura berkencan. Dari kecil mereka telah bersama karena selain mereka tinggal di pemukiman yang sama, orang tua keduanya juga berteman dekat. Jadi intensitas pertemuan mereka berdua otomatis sangat banyak.

Hal tersebut membuat keduanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Walaupun usia keduanya terpaut sembilan tahun, hal itu tidaklah menghambat hubungan mereka. Malah Naruto senang karena ia lebih tua dari Sakura. Ia dapat melindungi Sakura dari orang-orang yang suka mengganggu gadis itu.

Karena Naruto lebih dewasa dari Sakura, ia dapat memperlakukan Sakura lebih baik. Sakura dari kecil sangat manis, dia banyak disukai lawan jenis. Tapi karena yang namanya anak-anak lebih suka menjahili orang yang mereka suka, Sakura menjadi target segala jenis kenakalan.

Akhirnya sebagai laki-laki satu-satunya yang dekat dengan Sakura. Naruto dengan segenap hatinya selalu menjaga gadis itu. Kemana-mana selalu ada dirinya di samping Sakura jika ia memiliki waktu luang. Karena dirinya juga harus tetap fokus dengan pendidikannya, ia tentu tak memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tapi sebagaimanapun keadaan, Naruto tetap menyempatkan diri menemui Sakura setiap hari.

Sebenarnya ia tidak rela dulu meninggalkan gadis itu. Apalagi waktu ia pergi, Sakura telah menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ia terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam sailornya. Untunglah gadis itu memilih masuk sekolah khusus perempuan, jadi ia cukup tenang dengan hal itu.

Anak muda jaman sekarang banyak yang nekat. Pergaulan bebas serta tindak kriminal semakin meningkat tiap tahun. Walaupun hanya empat tahun ia pergi, tak seharipun ia melewatkan kehidupan Sakuranya.

Ia menyewa beberapa orang untuk menjaga gadis itu. Hatinya sangat cemas saat gadis itu memilih keluar kota untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya. Apalagi Sakura meminta rumah sendiri dan bukannya apartemen atau asrama.

Jika Sakura tinggal di sebuah apartemen, akan ada petugas keamanan di sana. Jadi tindak kejahatan akan lebih minim di sana. Tapi karena Sakura memilih sebuah rumah kecil dekat sekolahnya, Naruto lumayan marah sekaligus khawatir dengan gadis itu.

Apalagi tetangga di sekitar rumah Sakura kebanyakan ditinggali para keluarga dengan jumlah anak laki-laki berusia setara dengan Sakura sangat banyak. Kecemasan Naruto semakin tak terbendungkan dan akhirnya setelah banyak syarat yang diajukan Ayahnya agar memenuhi permintaannya kembali ke Jepang ia sanggupi, di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Berbaring di ranjang di dalam rumah Sakura.

Ia masih belum mempercayai dirinya sendiri jika ia sekarang benar-benar tinggal dengan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat senang dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi dia juga sedikit cemas.

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan di kamar Sakura kemarin. Oh Tuhan, mereka hampir bercinta. Ia tidak percaya telah melakukan hal jahat itu pada Sakuranya yang polos. Gadis itu bahkan tidak melawan saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh gadis itu lebih berani.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lepas kendali. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Ia sangat kuat dalam hal mengontrol sifat hewani tersebut. Bahkan di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga itupun tak pernah satu kalipun dirinya menyentuh lawan jenis lebih dari jabat tangan atau pelukan persahabatan yang selalu ia berikan pada teman ataupun rekan kerja.

Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya kemarin bukanlah hal yang sejujurnya. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui perasaan Sakura padanya setelah dirinya melakukan hal kejam. Tapi ternyata gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu, walaupun ia telah meninggalkan Sakura tanpa pamit dan tanpa kabar, gadis itu tetap mencintainya. Sakura menangis mendengar bualannya tentang wanita. Ia sangat senang sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat gadisnya menangis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan," ucapnya lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Ponselnya masih menyala dengan gambar gadis bersurai merah muda panjangnya tengah tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu seumur hidupku. Karena kau ditakdirkan hanya untukku dan aku hanya untukmu. Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Assalamu'alaikum! Halo semua... maaf ya, aku updatenya lama. Semoga tidak lupa ya sama ceritaku yang satu ini. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa...


End file.
